


There's no one around (we're fading away)

by b00mingsystem



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Donghyuck is whipped, Fake Dating, Friends to Lovers, High School, Kinda, M/M, Pining, Yukhei is the best wingman, donghyuck is also oblivious, high school party, jealous hyuck, mark and haechan are idiots, mark is oblivious as per, markhyuck are bestfriends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b00mingsystem/pseuds/b00mingsystem
Summary: I have no idea what this is nglMark is a dork, donghyuck is whipped, flirting ensues.. revelations are made





	1. no joke, deadpan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a playlist of all the songs I listened to when writing this  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPyPOkQIWoTFFpGsp8OjdXuzzLZQTbdqF
> 
> Chapter playlist  
> 92 explorer - post malone  
> lost & not found - chase and status 
> 
> this is my first fic pls leave comments and stuff :) 
> 
> twitter: @bluehairedtaem_

When Mark arrived at the party with his cousin, he was quickly greeted by Donghyuck who took the fabric of Mark’s shirt between his fingers and felt the material.

“You look like a mafia boss you dork.”

Mark touched his hair self-consciously, shaking his head before shoving Donghyuck's shoulder. Jisung gave Mark an awkward smile before muttering something about going to find Chenle. Donghyuck raised an appreciative eyebrow as Mark started walking away from him.

“Nice jeans though, your booty will be calling Yukhei for sure.”

Mark just turned his head and gave his best friend the most unimpressed look he could. His friend’s appraisal did make him buzz with an unexpected excitement and he suddenly felt more confident about tonight.

After walking round and saying hi to everybody, Mark grabbed himself a drink and settled himself down on Jaemin’s couch. Donghyuck smiled softly from across the room where he was sat next to Mina listening to her account of a very embarrassing encounter with a sales person that day. Mark found himself zoning and just listening to the thrum of the music and people dancing around him.

He caught a glimpse of Yukhei coming out from the kitchen and his face lit up when he sent a smile from across the room. Yukhei was new in school and on Mark’s basketball team. They’d hit it off in their shared classes and Donghyuck had insisted that Yukhei‘s big beefy arms wanted to be around only him, to which Mark had snorted.

Mark knew Donghyuck was saying this ironically because it was common knowledge that Mark was straight. Well, as straight as is socially acceptable. Only safe amounts of the gay allowed as his best friend put it.

Speaking of the devil incarnate, Donghyuck sent him a highly animated thumbs up from his position at Mina’s side, to which Mark ignored and looked down at the drink in his hands. When he looked up again, his friend’s overwhelming aura was filling up the remaining admittedly small amount of space on the love seat. He was met with warm brown eyes and an expectant look.

“Well. Go get your mans. I refuse to believe all my hard work is about to go to waste.” Mark was about to ask Donghyuck what hard-work he was claiming, when all he seemed to do was get extra mouthy and pretentious in front of Lucas. Oh, and super clingy.

Donghyuck was staring into his eyes now, or glasses rather, fixing his hair in the reflection and Mark was a normal amount of skittish. Mark had to look away, the alcohol had hit him way harder than he had expected, and he felt warm all over. Trust him to get wine drunk with Donghyuck a mere hands width away.

“When do you reckon Jeno will whip out the Kendrick to seduce Jaemin,” Donghyuck asked smugly, scooting closer to him on their shared seat, throwing his arm around Mark.

Mark made a vague movement with his shoulder, both shrugging off Donghyuck's affection and the question at the same time. He hoped Jeno wouldn’t play Kendrick Lamar. That meant Jaemin’s overly zealous body and litheness all over Jeno, and Jeno all over Jaemin… leading to intolerable amounts of PDA which he wasn't inclined to on any given Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry the first few chapters might be kinda short cos I’m still tryna figure out where I’m going with everything and what i wanna include! <3 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and look forward to the rest!


	2. i wanna be with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter playlist 
> 
> love - kendrick lamar  
> us - clara mae

After 20 minutes of listening to quiet chatter and after mark has lost count of the amount of times Johnny Seo had said 'for real though', LOVE came on on the spotify queue; cue Jaemin and Jeno linking hands and drawing into each other.

They leant their heads on each others' shoulders and swayed, unaffected by the aimless sea of bodies around them. It was sweet, like something you see in a movie.

Mark scrunched his nose up. There was a sudden feeling of wet on his shoulder. Mark tilted his head at an interesting angle to see the head of sandy blonde hair spilling over his neck. Aaand, of course donghyuck was asleep on his shoulder, pouting in his sleep. How did drool even excape outta there? Mark thought to himself. Distracted, he frowned and reached out to capture an eyelash which had found its way onto Donghyuck's cheek, causing him to stir.

"Have they started dry humping yet?" Came a soft, sleepy voice from his shoulder.

"Yeah dude you missed the party alright, they had just started sucking face and then get this, Mina joins in-"

Donghyuck’s head perks up and his eyes are round as they search for the so called face sucking taking place.

"Dude, not cool -" Hyuck says.

Mark smiles dumbly, "Great, you're awake, now go drool on someone else's shoulder."

"Where's the fun in that bestie? Anyway, You're already wet behind the ears so I don't get what the big deal is."

Ignoring the obvious innuendo with a cough, Mark stretches and braces his arms on his thighs. Donghyuck grabs his forearm and does a little wiggle thing with his whole body, shaking Mark's limp body in the process.

"Tell me you're going to do us all a favour and dry your ears?"

Mark just stares unamusedly a his friend and snorts, standing suddenly.

"I can help if you want."

Donghyuck says, his voice dripping in a suggestive tone which Mark has only ever heard him use on boys in the year above. Suddenly feeling uneasy, Mark pauses in his tracks and turns back around, staring at Donghucks tan face, lit up by the warm glow of his lockscreen. A picture of them a month ago at the skatepark, pissed off their heads.

“I'm sure big ears wont know how to handle your bumbling follerly like I can."

With that he grins, strutting over to Mark and patting him on the shoulder.

"Best of luck to you pal."

Mark stands, contemplating his friend’s words. He could be like Donghyuck. Confident, brazen. He knew how to use that sharp tongue of his for sure. Mark shakes his head. Sure, he can be like Donghyuck. He’ll show him, he’ll leave him quaking in his adidas yeezys.


	3. the master(bedroom)plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where Yukhei and Mark conspire

Mark didn’t quite know how he got himself into this situation. Perched on the edge of whoever’s house this was’s bed, with Yukhei half undressed in between his legs, was not exactly how he imagined his Friday night unfolding. Despite his attempted bravado in front of Hyuck.

“Well it’s bigger than I thought it would be.” Mark admitted.

Yukhei’s large eyes grew bigger and his eyebrows scrunched slightly, like he didn’t quite know how to process this information.

“You think it’s gonna ruin my game?”

Mark paused in thought.

“Nah Bro I think you’re good like, it’s not intimidating or anything, it’s actually pretty cute.”

“Cute!?” Yukhei exclaimed, staring down in horror at the stick and poke tattoo on his hip.

“Yeah like, it has a certain charm, but don’t worry man the chicks will dig it, like I saw Yuqi watching you the other day at practise, she’s cool and like I’m sure she’d look past-“

“Hey guys you’re time’s u-“ a squeal from the door of the master bedroom alerted them to the appearance of Ten, one of their classmates standing awkwardly in the doorway.

“Oh shit guys, sorry. Carry on.” With that and a wink the door slammed.

Thinking back, Mark never should have agreed to the stupid dare game everyone was playing when he walked into the living room. He felt like he had something to prove to Donghyuck but everything was all just too confusing.

Then he’d been paired with Yukhei for this stupid version of 7 minutes in heaven and he thought he was doomed to eternal embarrassment after he’d gone red as a tomato when Yukhei had starting taking off his shirt.

In his inebriated state Yukhei had giggled and said: “Dude like making out sounds insane and everything but you gotta see my tattoo.”

7 minutes and 35 seconds later Mark was plotting how to fake his own death after being caught in a compromising situation with the new star of the basketball team. It had turned out to be a eventful Friday night to say the least. Yukhei was the one to pull him from his thoughts.

“Dude shit sorry but don’t worry I’ll explain everything to Donghyuck myself if word spreads and clear everything up.”

Mark stared at Yukhei in confusion. “Wait back up, why would you need to explain to Hyuck?”

If anything Hyuck would be cheering him on, Mark thought, but kept this to himself. (Pun intended- Hyuck was on the cheer squad.)

“Well you guys are together aren’t you?” Mark continued to stare like Yukei had grown a second head.

“That’s why I showed you my tat, I thought you’d be uncomfortable with the making out and every-“

“We’re not together man.”

“Oh.” Yukhei blurted, plonking himself down onto the bed from his panicked chicken stance.

“Well that’s a relief then.”

Mark turned this new information over in his head for a minute or so whilst a comfortable settled over them.

“Wait why would you think we’re together.”

Yukhei laughed like Mark was the punchline some funny inside joke. “Wait you’re serious? You guys are always together and clinging onto each other and shit. Dunno I just got couple vibes.”

Mark shrugged and nodded his head in understanding, “Well we’re best friends and I guess you’ve only been here for a few weeks so I see where the confusion came from cos we hang out a lot.”

“I mean yeah, that and the metaphorical knife you could cut through the tension between you two. I mean damn do you not see the way that kid looks at you?”

Something tingled in Mark’s stomach as he snorted in disbelief.

“Shut up bro, Hyuck looks at me like everyone else.”

“Hyuck must be a very horny boy then.”

Marks eyes widened comically as his mouth gaped open.

“Lovestruck! I meant lovestruck, with like the entire student body.”

Yukhei coughed and pulled his shirt back on. Mark felt like he had to justify Hyuck’s actions for some reason.

“You’re probably just confusing the look in his eyes he gets when he thinks he can haggle my food off of me, or like sometimes he gets super aegyo-y and it’s kinda cute but cringey and-“ Yukhei raised an eyebrow. “yeah definitely not hor-lovestruck or anything. In fact I mean it kinda a funny story really like he actually wants me to get with you. He thinks you dig me.”

It was Yukhei‘s turn to look flabbergasted.

“Dig? As in you? What!? Like no offence bro but I don’t really play for the same team. Like I know we play for the same team but not that kinda team yano.”

“Um sure I guess. Hyuck clearly needs to sort out his gaydar.”

“And his own personal lovedar clearly.” Yukhei muttered, but Mark missed it.

Mark frowned slightly and breathed out a small laugh, shoving Yukhei‘s shoulder playfully and he let out a small sound of frustration. He probably needed to reevaluate his approach to showing up Donghyuck. Tonight ended up with Hyuck’s vision coming crashing down. Wait, but Donghyuck would probably get over his pride at his incorrect gaydar and be more amused by the idea that Mark has entertained the thought of Yukhei being gay- meaning he would think that Mark had been interested and thus rejected by Yukhei. That wouldn’t work in Mark’s favour, he’d be bullied, tormented to no end by the blond-haired demon. Donghyuck’s smug face flashed before his eyes. He couldn’t handle that. 

“Date me.” Mark blurted.

• • • 

After careful consideration (a whole 45 seconds worth) on how pretending to date Mark would impact his life, Yukhei concluded it would make him seem more out of reach and elusive and thus keep girls anticipating whilst also getting people off his back for the time being. After all being the new kid gave him unwanted female and male attention which he wanted to avoid in the first few months. He just wanted to focus on basketball and getting his grades up from his last school.

“Okay but first you need a markover and we need a plan of action.” Yukhei announced, his large brown eyes warm with determination and slight mischief.

“Agreed bro.” Mark nodded vehemently.

”wait did you say markover?”  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the long wait!  
> I have exams and stuff coming up but when I have time I will be sure to update and I’ll definitely have the story completed in the next month or so.  
> The last 2 chapters are gonna be significantly longer and contain lots of markhyuck antics so dw lol 
> 
> If inspiration strikes I might even add more chapter but currently the plot should be wrapped up in 5 chapters :)


	4. this is everything we’re gonna be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter playlist  
> i’m so tired... by lauve  
> give me by boy in space

Donghyuck didn’t know how long he’d been having a subtle dance battle with Mina but after he’d absolutely killed his cover of gogobebe he decided to go look for Mark, knowing his noodle of a best friend would probably be sipping away at water in a corner somewhere like a loser. There were too many bodies filling the living room now, an uncomfortable heat sitting at the back of Donghyuck’s neck. It was difficult to manoeuvre his way through his classmates, who were grinding and stumbling into each other.   

Mark was sociable enough but if Donghyuck had gauged anything after their 5 years of friendship, it was that Mark was awkward as hell. It was cute really, but Mark wasn’t exactly a social butterfly. His rambling was admittedly adorable, especially when he started stumbling over his words and stuttering like a damn fool.

Donghyuck shook his head, not quite understanding the sudden fondness sweeping over him had come from. He made a mental note to take it easy on the vodka lemonade from this point onwards.

He knew he was pretty clingy as it was, and after a few drinks he basically transformed into an overgrown koala. Sadly not everyone was a fan of it. Even his best friend had his limits, shrugging off Donghyuck’s affection more often that not. Donghyuck mostly took it in his stride, after all Mark wasn’t a big fan of skin-ship in general. He tried not to take it personally, teasing Mark whenever he had the chance - sending him kisses across their table at school and moulding his body into his best friend whenever he was in a 5 foot radius. 

Donghyuck saw a group of his other friends playing what looked like spin the bottle on the floor of the opposite side of the living room, tucked away to the side of all the dancing. Catching Renjun’s eye he asked if anyone had seen Mark. Renjun cast a look in Ten’s direction, his eyes widening, as if asking for assistance, to which Ten grinned. “He’s upstairs, but he’s um, currently getting a full high-school experience up there.” 

Donghyuck’s brow furrowed, feeling guilty now about having abandoned his friend for so long. “Shit man how much did he drink? I’ll go get him and take him home.” Donghyuck hurriedly upstairs, not waiting for an answer from the others.

He faintly heard Renjun objecting but ignored him. He’d seen Mark puke his guts out before. After they’d drunk for the first time when they were 14. It hadn’t been been fun, dealing with that in the middle of a heatwave in summer and having to explain the situation to Mark’s parents, but Mark would have to reel in his pride for this one, Donghyuck wanted to take care of his friend and it wasn’t right to let him wallow in his own puke.

To say Donghyuck was surprised to find his best friend in perfect condition as he reached the top of the stairs would be an understatement. All he caught was the faint flushed look on Mark’s face as he closed the door to one of the bedroom doors and glanced up at Yukhei - the new star of their school’s basketball team - for Donghyuck to realise he had misunderstood Ten’s words. 

The second surprise came when he saw the label of Yukhei‘s T-shirt sticking out at the top. Back to front, like he’d put it on in a rush. Donghyuck reckoned Yukhei wasn’t that much of a headass to not know how to wear his own clothes  properly, cos boy the guy knew how to dress, a fact that sent a small flicker of envy through Donghyuck as he regarded his current state. His tight fitting jeans flattered his long legs and gave him a model-like vibe. 

“Hyuck.” 

A voice interrupted his thoughts, and Donghuck looked up into Mark’s eyes. Guilt. An uncomfortable feeling settled in Donghyuck’s stomach as he forced a smirk onto his face. 

“Hey baller, I see you’ve made a new friend.” 

. . . 

Mark was so flustered at being caught with Yukhei in front of Donghyuck right after his and Yukhei‘s agreement, that he just stared at his best friend like an idiot whilst Yukhei took control of the situation. 

“Hey dude, Hyuck right? Mark and I were just talking about you.” 

“You were?” The shock was evident on Hyuck’s face.

”Yeah Mark mentioned you were on the cheer squad? Think I’ve seen you during practise hanging with that guy Ten. If Mark were anyone else I’d have invited him to the game next Saturday-“ Yukhei winked at Mark.

“-But lucky for me he’ll be there right next to me so I’ll just have to show off extra hard for him.” 

Mark’s cheeks went bright red at Yukhei‘s insinuation and it must have shown on his face, because Donghyuck was looking at him like he didn’t even recognise him.

“Oh.” Came Donghyuck’s intelligent reply.

”Sorry I’ll let you guys get back to the party I’m just gonna go to the toilet real quick.” Yukhei stroked the back of Mark’s forearm and smiled.

”If you head off soon I’ll text you later, babe.” And with that he was gone, swaggering off to the end of the corridor. 

Donghyuck gaped at Mark.

”Bro how-? How did you-? Wong freaking Yukhei dude!? I was pulling your dick when I said he had the hots for you.. but like he.. your face.. his fa- he.. WHAT!?” 

Mark grimaced. “Um.”

”Are you guys like together? Wait what did you guys do in their bro you have some serious explaining to do.” 

. . . 

Donghyuck took Mark’s hand and led him downstairs and out of the house. “We’re going back to mine and you’re explaining exactly how this all went down.” 

He didn’t exactly want hear the nasty details but he was frankly shocked that Yukhei had flirted with Mark. Not that Mark was unattractive or anything like, he looked more than okay in those jeans he was wearing and he was wearing this shirt which fitted him  and emphasised his arms which had toned over the last year from his relentless basketball schedule. Gone was his scrawny best friend, replaced with a leaner, athletic looking guy. Wait.

Anyway, so like he could understand that Mark was drawing more attention from people, he’d seen Mina checking him out when he’d walked into the party, but Yukhei was a whole other story. In all honestly he thought Yukhei was straight, hence why he’d been teasing Mark about exploring the field, it was just lighthearted joking.

But the knowledge that Yukhei had noticed Mark, and clearly was attracted to him. Donghuck didn’t like how it wasn’t making him feel. Did that mean Mark had done things with him? Donghyuck swallowed hard and glanced to his friend, who was now seated stiffly in the passengers seat of his car.

It was then that he noticed his friend’s bright crimson complexion.

”Well not like how things went down like I don’t really wanna know all the nasty details or anything obviously-“

“I didn’t.. I didn’t go down-“

Donghyuck choked on his own spit.

”No! I mean like nothing went down really, we were just talking. We’re together now!” Marks eyes were wide and panicked, and he was breathing heavy like he was out of breath. 

. . . 

Hyuck was being quieter than Mark had ever seen him be before. It was unnerving and Mark was ready to take back every word he’d just said. Conspiring with Yukhei was one thing, but the harsh reality that he was lying to Hyuck, the one person he never lied to, was becoming increasingly suffocating as each second of silence stretched on. 

Hyuck’s forehead was creased, a small pout on his lips, which had a sheen from the remainder of the gloss he’d applied earlier that night. Mark stared at his mouth as he started worrying his teeth on his lips. The pinker they became the most restless Mark became. 

“Let’s go home.” Hyuck broke the silence with a grin.

”We can plan your goodnight text to loverboy.” 

Mark let out a small surprised puff of air, memorising the fall of Hyuck’s soft fluffy hair as he shook his hair out and pulled out of the street. 

When they arrived back at Donghyuck’s house, Mark fired off a quick text to his mom about sleeping round his friend’s house. Despite his parents being quite strict, it was usual for Mark to sleep round Hyuck’s so they wouldn’t mind. 

“You want some cocoa before bed?” Hyuck’s smile shone brightly as he glanced at Mark, who was taking a seat at the kitchen island. Mark merely grinned in response. His stomach made a noise in protest, and he jumped up to scavenge for some midnight snacks as Hyuck switched the kettle on. 

Mark grabbed some bowls and poured cereal into them, reaching for some their snacks when he felt  Hyuck’s hand covering his own. He felt a sudden rush of warmth to his face at the soft touch of Hyuck’s fingertips around his hand. “Wha-“ 

“Bro we need more fruit loops than that.” 

Hyuck’s grip was firm but gentle and he emptied more cereal into both their bowls. “Weakling.” He heard his best friend mutter, his warm breath skirting over his neck.

When the kettle signalled it was boiled, Hyuck released his hand and starting making their drinks. Mark released a breath he didn’t realise he was holding, putting down the cereal with trembling fingers. Hyuck’s dulcet tone lingered in his mind as the warmth in his cheeks settled. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Why was he so awkward around his best friend all of a sudden? Was it the guilt? Mark’s thoughts went on a tangent. More like the fact that Hyuck had unbuttoned his shirt with one hand whilst he was driving and had pushed the sleeves up, revealing smooth tan skin and collar bones which now practically glistened in the artificial kitchen light. A sudden thought invaded his mind. Oh shit.

He was attracted to Hyuck. 

. . . 

“Do you wanna shower?” Hyuck asked as they entered his room. Hyuck wasn’t whispering, which meant his parents weren’t home. He remembered now that he hadn’t seen their cars out front. 

“Nah I’m good, are you parents out?” 

“Suit yourself-“ Hyuck grabbed his towel and made his way towards the bathroom “-Yeah they’re at some family friend’s engagement party or something. I bailed though. Didn’t fancy getting dressed up and shit.” With that he shrugged off his shirt and unbuckled his belt. Mark now cursed the fact his best friend had left the door half open because now Mark could see the smooth planes of his shoulder blades and he was climbing into the shower and- What. the. fuck. man.

Mark groaned and buried his head in Hyuck’s pillow, thrashing around like a 5 years old. Why was he suddenly acting like he was growing through puberty. Like for God’s sake he was a grown ass teenager. 

Donghyuck came out of the shower a few minutes later, towel wrapped around his slim waist. Mark looked up from under the pillow and saw him shrugging on some joggers under the towel. Mark thought it was safe to sit up once Hyuck pulled on a sweatshirt.

Mark did some more internal groaning. Shit now he looked all cute and cuddly. He didn’t know which Donghyuck he preferred cos it seemed like anyway he dressed was now causing him to go into gay panic mode. Like what was that even about. 

Hyuck smiled coyly and curled up against his side once he’d dressed fully, nuzzling into Mark’s neck. He was only tolerating this clingy side of Donghyuck cos it had been a pretty eventfully night for him, and Hyuck seemed pretty worn out. Mark was about to tell him to shove off when he felt Hyuck’s soft lips graze his neck and he nuzzled more comfortably, when Hyuck stated “Think again if you think I’m gonna let you sleep with me without having brushed your teeth first.” The sensation of Hyuck’s lips against his skin and his words sent a spark of heat down Mark’s spine. 

“Pfft.” Mark shivered, but quickly recovered as he got up and swayed towards the bathroom. He splashed some water on his face and brushed his teeth using a spare toothbrush that Hyuck always left out for him. It was obnoxiously pink with some Disney character on it, but Hyuck teased that it was only fitting.

When he returned Hyuck had curled up into a fetal position and was snoring softly. Mark smiled to himself and climbed in under the covers, tucking Hyuck in some more. This seemed to rouse him from his sleep because he blinked sleepily up at Mark, his face relaxed and content looking, before grabbing Mark’s pinky with his own. Mark had lost count of how many times that night that Donghyuck had flustered him, but in that moment, he felt a warmth so strong blossom on his chest, that he decided to stop over analysing and overthinking everything. He stroked Hyuck’s knuckles with his thumb and fell blissfully to sleep. All that mattered was that his best friend was beside him. 

 

 

 


	5. you give me feels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter playlist :  
> call me by NEIKED  
> 3 nights by dominic fike 
> 
> a playlist of all the songs I listened to when writing this  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLPyPOkQIWoTFFpGsp8OjdXuzzLZQTbdqF
> 
> . . . 
> 
> markhyuck! go swimming  
> ft jealous Hyuck & pining Mark

Donghuck slowly opened his eyes to see his dumbass of a best friend with his mouth wide open in his sleep. He smiled to himself, watching the rise and fall of Mark’s chest, before it was interrupted by a loud text alert on Mark’s phone. He was pretty light sleeper so his eyes soon fluttered open.Donghyuck wouldn’t say he was overly romantic, but they way the light was streaming through his bedroom window and highlighting Mark’s brown mop of hair was inspiring all sorts of poetry in his mind. 

 

“Shit.” Mark groaned suddenly, grabbing his phone to check the time and whatever message he’d received. And the moment was ruined. 

 

“That’s a fine morning to you too, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck grumbled as he threw the duvet exaggeratedly onto Mark’s face. Serves him right, Donghyuck thought as he padded his way to the kitchen.

 

“Where you going.” Mark asked, as he clambered distractedly out of the bed to follow Donghyuck. Donghyuck ignored him and merely took hold of his wrist and gently tugged him down the stairs alongside him. 

 

. . . 

 

Half an hour later once they’d had breakfast, Donghyuck’s parents came down fully dressed and announced that they were going to brunch with work friends. Donghuck took this as an opportunity for a pool day to which Mark complained he didn’t have any swim clothes with. Donghuck rolled his eyes and gestured to Mark’s clothes like he was wearing Olympic sponsored trunks or something.

 

“Dude but these are the only clothes I have with me.”

 

“Just borrow mine after, dumbass.” Was Donghyuck’s response. He ran upstairs quickly to grab towels and suncream, and Mark decided to answer the message he’d received that morning from Yukhei. 

 

Yukhei

10:22

 

Broskiiii 

Make sure to look better than you usually do tmrw 

 

Mark 

11:56

 

Um,, what???

I’m insulted loool 

Why tho?? 

 

Yukhei responded back immediately 

 

Yukhei

11:57

 

how you gonna make your boyfriend jealous if you don’t look hot :£ 

*;) 

 

Mark rolled his eyes and as he went to reply he felt a towel land of his head.

 

“Dude.” Mark complained, slipping the towel round his neck and setting his phone down on the table. When he looked up he saw Donghyuck with his towel slung around his shoulders too. A very shirtless Donghyuck. Mark jumped off his stool and sauntered over to Donghyuck. He had the overwhelming urge to touch his best friend’s tan skin. Yup, the gay was strong today. 

 

Curse his best friend’sstupid melanin and his stupid smooth skin and stupid flat stomach and lanky arms. Feeling brave, he stopped right in front of Donghyuck, and glared at him. It was kinda bright inside because of the sun, so it was more of a squint really but he hoped to look intimidating. 

 

He’d obviously failed because Hyuck snorted and a small smiled formed on his lips. Mark leaned in close to Hyuck’s face, close enough that they were sharing the same air, and very quickly Hyuck’s smile fell and his eyes widened a fraction. 

 

“Lastonetothepool’sabigfatlooser.” Mark grinned and slapped his palm to Donghyuck’s toned chest. Donghyuckremained frozen for a full 5 seconds, which worked to Mark’s advantage, before sprinting after him. 

 

Mark gigged stupidly as he reached the patio outside. Hyuck was a quick though and before he knew it they were wrestling each other and tacking each other into the pool. 

 

Mark felt his body lifted along with Donghyuck’s as they crashed into the water together, a tangle of limbs rising up and spluttering water as they erupted into fits of laughter. 

 

. . . 

 

Donghyuck was definitely awake now. Staring at Mark’s shirt clinging to his body was honestly a religious experience. Okay so maybe God wouldn’t really approve of his thoughts right now, but Donghyuck at this moment in time was like 99.9% sure his best friend was an angel. It should be illegal to look that good. 

His hair, now darker from being wet combined with his sharp features and big brown eyes was doing all sort of things to Donghyuck’s brain. And body. 

 

Donghyuck realised then that he missed Mark’s black hair. He’d dyed it a sort of medium brown colour which had lighter streaks through it from the sun when they got to high school, but when Donghyuck’s thought back to the Mark he met when he was 12 he was filled with a giddy sort of nostalgia that he wanted to relive. Mark was still his best friend, still the same dork he’d always been, but recently Donghyuck was scared of how his feelings towards his best friend were evolving. 

 

He just wanted to be 12 again, playing stupid pranks on Mark, when the crushing feeling of this ache and longing he had for his best friend didn’t exist. He’d be squashing it down for a while now, if he was honest. Shaking himself out of it whenever he caught glimpses of Mark during practise, looking so agile and masculine to the point where Donghuck was sure it wasn’t good for his heart. Pinching himself whenever his heart starting doing little flips in his chest whenever him and Mark were cuddled up next to each other watching movies and he saw the was Mark’s mouth rounded in surprise, awe, excitement - looking so happy and content that it made Donghyuck wanna squish he cheeks (which he usually proceeded to do) and scatter kisses all over his face and eyelids (which he refrained from doing - he wasn’t a completely hopeless hormonal teenager.) 

 

He’d obviously been staring too long because he could see a faint tingle of red on Mark’s cheeks like he was getting to much attention. “You looked like a drowned rat.” Donghyuck quipped, praying his own blush wasn’t as evident as it felt on his face. 

 

Judging by the way Mark’s eyes focused on his cheeks, he was assuming he’d been busted. Just when he was about to turn away and stop his stupid treacherous thoughts, he caught the way Mark’s gaze glanced down to his lips. Donghyuck was about to disregard it as wishful thinking when he saw his best friend’s eye darken. Well shit. That was a new development. Donghyuck naturally responded to the sudden knowledge that Mark on some level found him attractive, by splashing him with water. With full force. He has a boyfriend now, Donghyuck reminded himself. Wong freaking Yukhei. There was no way in hell Mark would even consider looking at him like that, even if he had had a gay awakening in the last 24 hours.

. . . 

They spent the next couple hours lazing around the pool with occasional water fight and tickle fest interrupting their sleepy afternoon haze. Donghyuck, even underneath all the internal panic of messing up or saying something dumb, couldn’t keep the dopey smile off his face whenever he heard his best friend’s dorky laugh or when he saw the way Mark’s face lit up when Donghyuck made a dumb or the way he pouted and looked animatedly hurt when Donghuck made a joke at his dispense.

When they decided to call it a day and go inside to play some Mario cart and maybe watch a movie, reality seemed to come crashing down on Donghyuck in the form of one measly text notification. Weird how the day seemed to come full circle. 

Mark was busy getting changed out of his wet clothes in Donghyuck’s room when he saw the text notification light up on Mark’s phone. _Yukhei_ _,_ it read. Donghyuck’s heart felt really tight all of a sudden. He couldn’t believe he’d be so stupid as to let his feelings which he’d been keeping at bay for years to surface. Of course Mark had to like boys. Of course he had to go and get with Wong Yukhei... all like 8ft of perfection that he is, without having even mentioned to Donghyuck that he liked guys. They were supposed to be best friends for life. The ultimate bros. Bros for life. Okay so maybe if Mark has told him he would have had some flicker of hope inside of him, and admittedly it would have hurt more if Mark had told him and then ended up with someone else. But still.

The shock factor didn’t exactly help.

So yeah, maybe Donghuck felt unnecessarily bitter. That Mark had a boyfriend. That it was Wong Yukhei. That Mark would never love him. Because he was just Donghyuck, the guy who teased him and took jokes a little too far sometimes, and was a little too clingy and a little too much at times. But some small part of him had created this idea of them in his head. 

That maybe one day Donghyuck would be brave enough to tell Mark about his feelings.And maybe Mark would feel the same by some miracle. And maybe they’d go off riding into the sunset like the idiots they are. 

Together, like they’d always been. Like Donghuck longed for them to be. But maybe he was being selfish, his best friend was happy, and even if it hurt, he was still Mark’s best friend, and it would be unfair to Mark to be any less that that. 

Donghyuck was better than that. He’s wasn’t petty or juvenile. He was Lee freaking Donghyuck and he would not be reduced to a jealous asshole.

. . . 

Donghyuck was being a grade A asshole. Mark couldn’t believe he thought fake dating Yukhei would be a good idea. Because right now he was thinking that maybe dealing with a bruised ego would be better than the cold shoulder Donghyuck was currently giving him. 

Like who throws a tantrum because their best friend doesn’t give them attention for 3 minutes whilst they’re sending a text.

Okay so maybe it had been longer than 3 minutes and maybe it had been his ‘boyfriend’ that he was messaging, and maybe he would’ve stopped if the little scowl of annoyance of Donghyuck’s face hadn’t been the most adorably infuriating thing he’d seen in his whole life. But still. Grade A asshole. Who was now angrily scrunching his nose and pretending to watch the movie they’d out on when he was clearly glancing over at Mark every few seconds. Mark was waiting for Donghyuck to make a comment, some quip about Mark being whipped. Something. But the teasing never came, only radio silence from Donghyuck’s end. And a stupid amount of typos from Yukhei. Like did this guy have a different keyboard function which turned all his words into keyboard smash? Because Mark was starting to question his own ability to read.

Yukhei was informing Mark on all the couple things they would do on Monday, which didn’t help to settle Mark’s mind. He was feeling like a jerk about lying to Donghyuck. 

Oh and he was sending him random pictures of dogs in Instagram. They were pretty cute. Mark smiled widely at a particularly cute teacup Pomeranian when he heard Donghyuck get up from his side. 

“Hey where are you go-“

”oh sorry I didn’t realise you even knew I was here. Don’t worry about me Mark by all means carry on, don’t stop texting loverboy on my account” Donghyuck burst out angrily.

Mark then heard him mutter something about “ignoring my existence for the past half an hour... if a UFO flew up and transported me up to space.. damn phone.” 

Where the hell had that come from. Okay Donghyuck’s outburst wasn’t completely unexpected or uncalled for, after all Donghyuck was super loveable and they always were super attentive of one another so it was understandable that he was a little peeved. By  _that,_ Mark was referring to the sheer amount of attraction he felt in that moment as he stood up, watching Donghyuck eye him angrily, with something else unreadable in his eyes. Donghyuck never got angry with him, okay maybe he got a little bratty sometimes or a little petty, but never to this extent. The Donghyuck stood in front of him currently was a vessel of barely contained anger and frustration, and the all the balled up energy Mark had been feeling from the night before and their little swimming episode this morning was hitting him full force.

”Dude I didn’t mean to ignore you or anything. Yukhei wasn’t even saying anything interesting I just didn’t wanna be rude.” Mark tried, but Donghyuck merely scoffed and stalked towards him.

”Oh yeah? Not that interesting? Well clearly it was more interesting than me! You could’ve just told him you were with me! Is that really so difficult? are you like ashamed of me or something?” 

Mark blinked in confusion.

”What no of course not it’s just that I’ve only just started talking to him and I- shit man I didn’t realise you be this upset- I’m sorry.” 

Something seemed to occur to Donghyuck just then as he stiffened and stopped short in front of him. 

“Just leave it Mark- don’t bother... clearly Yukhei now means more to you than I do.” 

There was something vulnerable in Donghyuck’s eyes as he crossed his arms and cornered  Mark. Mark was so flustered he didn’t know what to say, it felt like there was cotton wool lodged in his throat. Shit. He’d messed up so bad. At first it was fun seeing the way Donghyuck was getting riled up but it seemed now that there was some unspoken _thing_ that wasn’t being addressed. Like there was some deeper meaning to Donghyuck’s words.

”Hyuck I’m sorry I didn’t mean-“

”Just go Mark. I’ll see you on Monday,” Donghuck paused and let out a small frustrated sigh.

“- I just wanna finish this movie without you distracting me with how whipped you are and shoving this thing you have with Yukhei down my throat.” 

“I-“ Mark halted his words and looked at his feet awkwardly, before stepping forward and putting his arms around Hyuck in an awkward hug.

”I’m sorry.” Mark said softly next to Donghyuck’s ear. “You mean more than that to me... I didn’t mean to make you upset Hyuck- you know I’d never purposely do that.” Mark felt Hyuck’s heart beating rapidly against his chest and held his tighter, like he was trying to squeeze the anger out of his chest. Donghyuck relaxed slightly in his arms. 

“I know man, I’m sorry I yelled... I just... I’m just a bit all over the place and I’m sorry I took it out on you.” Mark pulled back from Donghyuck slowly, but he was still close enough to see the flicker of uncertainty and insecurity which flashed across his best friend’s face. 

“I just need some space for a little bit.” Donghyuck said tiredly, “I’ll... I’ll see you at school.” 

With that, Mark smiled weakly and turned around, leaving Donghyuck to his thoughts, a niggling feeling in his chest like he was doing something wrong by leaving Donghyuck. He wasn’t going to help the situation by staying with him.

He’s messed everything up. He’d lied to his best friend, he was lying to himself in more ways than one in reassuring himself everything would be find on Monday. Because nothing would have changed. He’s still be awkward as hell Mark, who didn’t have the guts to admit to himself that his feelings for his best friend... went a little beyond attraction. He’d still be overwhelmed with the sheer rightness he felt in his chest whenever he was with Donghyuck. But that wasn’t enough for Donghyuck, ever. He deserved better than what Mark had to give him. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo I’ve decided to extend this fic to 8 chapters lol cos I’ve gained a bit of momentum with my ideas.  
> Hope you guys are chill with the slight angst lol... don’t worry there will be more markhyuck fluff coming...  
> Also sorry if it sucks.. or seems way different than the fic it started out as lmao this is all very new to me 😂


End file.
